Bulk containers, including tanks and totes, are used in many applications to hold and ship fluids. Illustrative fluids may for example include industrial liquids, such as chemicals and paints, as well as consumer products such as lotions and other beauty products. Regardless, in many applications, a key challenge is the need to avoid or eliminate contamination from these products within the container. For instance, introducing a foreign substance into a high performance chemical can negatively affect the contents of the container and/or the material composition of the container. As a result of these concerns, governmental agencies such as the Food and Drug Administration (FDA) have set stringent standards for liquid products stored in containers that are to be consumed or applied to people.
In some applications, a disposable single-use or multi-use liner can be installed within a container to reduce or eliminate contamination. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,505,657, entitled “Container Liners and Methods of Lining Containers,” issued on Jan. 14, 2003, the contents of which is hereby incorporated by reference, teaches a liner system for use with tanks, such as an intermediate bulk container (IBC). In such an application, the liner can be shaped to conform to the inner surface of the container, so as to not interfere with any product contained therein.
While the use of liners greatly enhances the performance, lifespan and usability of a container, liners present various challenges. One such challenge is the need to ensure that the liner is easy to install and does not interfere with the operation of the container. For example, some containers may include a discharge opening at the bottom for discharging fluids through a valve. Under certain circumstances, the liner could slip within the tank and interfere with the opening. Another challenge is the need to ensure that the liner material is compatible with the particular fluids being held therein. These attributes can limit the use of liners for particular types of tanks, e.g., bottom-discharge tanks which include at least partially vertical discharge spouts.